Psicofonía
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Aquel hombre está atado a la gran casa. Cuando Haruka llegó a vivir con su familia ahí, aquel chico pensó en asustarlo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no había logrado ni siquiera que pegara un salto. El fantasma de la casa no creía que se había enamorado de un ser vivo. Y aquel que aún respira ama escuchar su voz a través de dulces psicofonías. SouHaru AU
1. Chapter 1

Psicofonía

Resumen:

Aquel hombre está atado a la gran casa. Cuando Haruka llegó a vivir con su familia ahí, aquel chico pensó en asustarlo, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no había logrado ni siquiera que pegara un salto. El fantasma de la casa no creía que se había enamorado de un ser vivo. Y aquel que aún respira ama escuchar su voz a través de dulces psicofonías.

SouHaru

AU

 _Prologo_

Dicen, que hay espíritus que se quedan atrapados en este mundo, y que para tener comunicación, manipulan con su energía cierto tipo de mecanismos, medios físicos, como el sonido.

Seguramente, haz escuchado hablar de las supuestas psicofonías, unas te harán helar la piel, otras son inentendibles y otras son sorprendentes.

Hay una casa, una enorme casa en la colina, está algo descuidada, pero con un poco de arreglo será suficiente. Eso había pensado la familia Nanase que acababa de mudarse, pues la casa no solo era demasiado grande, sino que también les había sido vendida en un precio ridículamente bajo.

Además, necesitaban irse del pueblo en donde antes vivían, pues su primogénito y único hijo estaba atravesando una fuerte depresión debido a que su mejor amigo de infancia y vecino: Makoto Tachibana, decidiera ponerle fin a su vida.

La familia llegó, arribaron a la colina sin dificultad, no había casas alrededor, era un amplio y gran lugar.

Haruka caminó junto a sus padres a aquella casa vieja, sin mirar nada, estaba completamente ido como hacía varias semanas lo estaba, subió las escaleras recorriendo la casa con un extraño frío recorriendo su cuerpo, las escaleras rechinaban a cada paso que daba, y el techo estaba lleno de polvo, había muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas; al parecer los últimos dueños de la casa habían salido apresurados sin siquiera llevarse algunas posesiones.

Haruka eligió una habitación al final del pasillo, esa sería su habitación. Quería estar solo.

Sus padres le dejaron con la condición de que dejase la ventana abierta y no cerrara la puerta con llave, cosa que el pelinegro aceptó de mala gana.

Al llegar la noche, Haruka aún acomodaba sus cosas, hacia limpieza en aquella amplia habitación, estaba cansado ya cuando decidió tumbarse en el futón.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, recordó a su amigo, a Makoto. "Haru, ¿crees que puedas estar bien sin mí?" el rostro de su amigo con una suave sonrisa apareció en sus pensamientos, "Claro que sí" había respondido para no parecer dependiente de Tachibana, la gente decía que su mejor amigo se comportaba como una madre, y aquello lo hacía rabiar.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, "Si tan solo le hubiese dicho la verdad; si tan solo le hubiese dicho que lo necesito" pensó y de nuevo lloró, al cabo de unos minutos decidió secarse las lágrimas con las manos y se levantó del futón abrió la ventana alta y grande de su habitación y se quedó asomado por unos momentos, miró una sombra en el jardín, pero no hizo caso a ella. Cerró la ventana al cabo de unos momentos y antes de que pudiese apartar la vista de ella, una mano apareció en el cristal en seguida de un rostro… Aquel rostro, un rostro varonil, cabello negro, corto, ojos azules como el cielo, la mirada penetrante, Haruka se quedó observando pero no dijo nada, se quedó serio, inmutable con la vista fija al cristal, aquel rostro frunció el entrecejo, o eso le pareció a Haruka. "¿Qué haces aquí, quién eres tú?", la gruesa voz de aquella… "cosa" se hizo presente, Haruka tragó saliva, inmutable, mentiría si dijese que no estaba asustado, pero tampoco lo demostraría.

-Soy Nanase Haruka, a partir de hoy viviré aquí.- Respondió.

Aquella "cosa" desapareció, pero después, Haruka notó que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Hacía mucho frío y la mirada llena de odio de aquel no ayudaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Haruka, logrando que el entrecejo de aquel fantasma se frunciera aún más.

-Yamazaki Sousuke- escuchó susurrar al viento frío que meció sus cabellos – No dejaré que estés aquí, está casa no es tuya.

-Es mía porque mis padres la compraron- Agregó el otro sentándose en el futón comenzando a colocarse el pijama y después recostarse ignorando a la "cosa" que ahora estaba delante de él, sobre el futón.

-¡Pues no te dejaré estar aquí!- y en cuanto terminó la frase varios libros salieron disparados chocando contra la pared, Haruka se levantó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Ya te dije que esta casa es mía!- y Haruka se encaminó recogiendo los libros y colocándolos en su lugar, el otro joven mostró su enojo aún más y después dijo:

-¿No le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?- y después Haruka le miró inexpresivo.

-No- concluyó volviéndose a acostar.

Sousuke se quedó ahí, observándolo y después llegó al escritorio que estaba ahí, miró la fotografía de aquel intruso junto a otro chico, sonrió y por alguna razón le resultó familiar.

….

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

II

-Promete que nunca vas a renunciar a tus sueños, por más difíciles que parezcan…- Makoto había sonreído con una dulzura impresionante.

-¿Qué clase de promesa es esa, Makoto?- había interrogado Haruka con cierta confusión, sin embargo, Makoto solo tomó su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

-Promételo, Haru. Solo necesito saber, que a pesar de todo lo que pase, tú seguirás de pie, para cumplir todos tus sueños.- Haruka asintió y susurró un "te lo prometo". Makoto se levantó de su asiento entonces, y se acercó a Haruka para abrazarle con fuerza.

El profesor continuaba dando clase, hablaba sobre las ecuaciones de tercer grado, colocaba números en la pizarra, Makoto se separó de Haruka y caminó entre los lugares, Haruka le observó confundido, el profesor dijo algo como "Tachibana, ¿A dónde vas?", Haruka notó que ahora todos posaban su atención en su mejor amigo, que ignoró la pregunta del profesor.

Fue entonces que Haruka se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, "Haru, ¿tu estarás bien sin mí?", aquella pregunta matutina volvió a su mente, así que se levantó de su asiento caminando a la puerta, sin embargo un ensordecedor ruido impidió que continuase… "Makoto"

Y Haruka abrió los ojos, las lágrimas volvían a salir, resbalaban por sus mejillas, calientes e hirientes, se perdían en su cuello y después llegaba un sollozo, cada noche era la misma pesadilla, aquel recuerdo tormentoso.

Haruka se reincorporó llevando sus manos a sus ojos, secando las lágrimas que no paraban de salir, mientras seguía llorando en silencio, se abrazaba a sí mismo, tratando de consolarse, aunque sabía que era inútil, pues sus brazos no eran los de Makoto; se levantó con pesar del futón y tomó la fotografía enmarcada de su escritorio.

Recordaba aquella fotografía, fue el día en que ambos se habían graduado de la escuela secundaria, Makoto siempre estaba sonriendo, como la última vez que vio su rostro, llevó aquella fotografía a su pecho y le abrazó, tantos recuerdos que ahora solo quedaban en eso, recuerdos.

Un viento frio chocó contra la nuca de Haruka, lo hizo voltear topándose con aquella "cosa", que le miraba burlón e impotente.

-Con que esa fotografía tiene un significado especial…- Habló Sousuke.

-Más te vale no hacerle nada- interrumpió Haruka- además ya te dije, esta es mi casa.

De un momento a otro Sousuke ya estaba delante de él con una sonrisa divertida, "No te preocupes" había escuchado decir al viento "no le haré nada si te vas", Haruka frunció el entrecejo, la "cosa", como había decidido ponerle a Sousuke, pues según él los fantasmas no existían.

-Pues lo siento, pero no me iré- agregó Haruka ignorando a aquel que aún seguía sorprendido de aquel… comportamiento de tan "me vale", "Indiferencia" es la palabra.

Entonces Haruka tomó su fotografía y decidió colocarla bajo su almohada, mientras un furioso Sousuke desaparecía del lugar.

Al llegar la mañana, Haruka despertó, con unas increíbles ojeras, pues desde aquel tormentoso incidente, Haruka no podía conciliar el sueño, a veces dormía un par de horas o tres o cuatro si bien le iba, el cabello enmarañado y hecho un desastre, y su estado lamentable lo hacían parecer un muerto, levantó su almohada y miró la fotografía "Así que la cosa˃ al final no le hizo nada", Haruka sonrió a penas un poco, se levantó del futón caminando a una especie de baúl, en donde guardó con llave aquel recuerdo.

Más tarde, mientras viajaba en el tren para ir a la escuela, miraba por la ventana, recordó los ojos celestes que le miraron en la noche, se preguntó si aquella "cosa" en verdad era un fantasma, y si lo era, porque seguía en el mundo de los humanos, según la televisión, algunos espíritus se quedan en el mundo de los humanos porque tienen un poderoso apego a algo, o necesitaban completar un deseo que no pudieron cumplir.

Suspiró empañando un poco el cristal, odiaba ese tipo de cosas, o quizá solo pensaba en que le gustaría que Makoto estuviera con él, 'incluso como fantasma' pensaba, pero para su desdicha el único que le acompañaba en las noches era aquel hombre que, le pedía… No, más bien, le exigua que se fuera.

La escuela trascurrió normal, los estudiantes sentían curiosidad por aquel muchacho, nuevo, atractivo pero sobre todo que vivía en "la casa de la colina", a Haruka le importaba muy poco los comentarios de aquellos muchachos, y no solo de ellos, Haruka solo ponía atención cuando era Makoto el que le hablaba.

"¿Es verdad que un hombre deforme se aparece en la última habitación?" ¿Hombre deforme?, y recordando la cara de Sousuke, no parecía un 'hombre deforme', más bien era un hombre atractivo de adictivos y extraños ojos celestes.

-Oigan… ¿hay alguna leyenda sobre la casa en donde vivo?- y al fin el extraño muchacho de los cabellos negros había hablado.

-Pues…-un chico había iniciado- la gente habla sobre un hombre que perdió a su amada, y en su locura decidió suicidarse, pero su espíritu aún merodea la casa, sobre todo la última habitación que fue donde se quitó la vida…-.

Con que… esa era la leyenda, ¿sería verdad? Suspiró desganado y agradeció la información con un seco e indiferente 'Gracias'.

Al llegar la tarde, Haruka volvía a casa, le preguntaría a "la cosa", si era verdad lo que la gente pensaba, al caer la noche, después de la cena, Haruka subió a su recamara, se colocaba el pijama y después se miró al espejo, notando sus horribles ojeras, el rostro de Sousuke apareció en el espejo de repente, Haruka suspiró dándose la vuelta

-Ya se te acabaron las ideas, ¿verdad?-.

"Ya se te acabaron las ideas, ¿verdad, Sousuke?" aquella voz solo pudo escucharla Sousuke quien frunció el entrecejo.

"¡Cállate, Rin!" y una fuerte ráfaga de aire envolvió a la habitación, incluso la electricidad se había cortado, Haruka le miró sorprendido mientras escuchaba las ventanas azotarse…

¿Rin?


End file.
